The present disclosure relates to a tube assembly, and more particularly to an additive manufactured tube assembly.
Manufacturing of tube assemblies such as those containing tubes within tubes (or concentrically located tubes), as one example, require the manufacture of several individual parts then assembly to create the final product. In some examples, air within an annular void defined between the two concentrically located tubes acts as a thermal insulator for fluid that may be flowing through the inner tube. Sealing of this void (i.e. complete encapsulation) to enhance the thermal properties of the surrounding air is difficult from a manufacturing perspective and not typically accomplished, and if such were accomplished, it would require yet further parts thus limiting feasibility. Similarly, concentrically located tube may require support structures to maintain orientation between the tubes, such structures are intricate and difficult to manufacture. Moreover structures connecting the tubes will contribute toward unwanted thermal conduction between tubes.
Furthermore, there exist needs in various industries to reduce the number of manufactured parts for tube or conduit-like assemblies, thereby providing more robust and simpler designs requiring less maintenance, reducing manufacturing time and costs, improving thermal barrier characteristics, and/or reducing thermal conduction paths between inner and outer tubes of the assemblies, amongst others.